The Time in Lemuria
by Artemisthe2
Summary: "Time passes slowly in Lemuria."


**Just a weird idea that came to me while playing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or its characters.**

* * *

_"Time passes slowly in Lemuria."_

You're not sure how long it's been since you've seen the outside world. The sun can't be seen from Lemuria; the heavy fog is hiding it. Yet you wonder how it is that it's always so bright where you are.

Piers has warned you about staying too long in Lemuria, and you see why. Already, you feel the lethargy setting in, making you see the Lemurians more similar to you than you first thought.

You wonder how long it has been since you've last seen Alex. You wonder how long it has been since Piers ran off to his mother's grave. Not seeing the day changing scares you, yet it gives you a peculiar sense of security.

While the others are off exploring Lemuria and trying to figure out every last nook and cranny, you flip medals into its fountain, winning strange prizes that will probably be useful to you someday. When you run out of medals, you begin testing your luck with your coins. You end up doubling your money by the time you decide to go find everyone else.

At the graves, Piers is busy shaking his head, grief weighing down his tongue. Sheba and Jenna are together, playing with the animals in Lemuria.

You decide that you can wait a bit more before rounding everyone up because you know that once you get back to the outside world, there will be no more of this lax passing of days? months? years? How long has it been since you've seen the outside world?

Wondering if the king and that other senator are done talking, you go up to the palace, but you are stopped by the guards.

You realize that Piers wasn't exaggerating when he said that Lemurians took their time. A strange feeling of anxiety sets upon you, but you convince yourself that you have time. You deserve a nice rest after all the things you've been through. Once you get back to the outside world, it'll be endless days of running around and fending off monsters and fighting enemies and misunderstandings. You haven't even seen a trace of Isaac yet, and you're sure that once you see him, it won't be a nice encounter.

All the Lemurians seem to be quiet people who keep to themselves. You hardly ever see them associating with the outsiders that you and your friends are. You hardly ever see them associating _with each other_.

The first drink from their spring tastes slightly bitter, though you feel more refreshed afterwards. The second drink tastes normal, like regular water. The third tastes better. You see that one can easily get addicted from it and the thought of it makes you stop.

"Felix..."

You look up and you see Piers. The first words you've heard him say in a while.

"...we have to go."

His face is dark. He looks really scared, but why? You wonder if he feels it too, the drag of time outside of this enclosed space.

You nod back. Since the journey started, you've been saying much less than usual. Nods and shakes of your head are all you seem to need to communicate what you want to say. Everyone else does the speaking for you.

You can hear Piers muttering under his breath as you two search for the others in Lemuria, catching phrases and words every now and then. You want to tell Piers not to blame himself, but you're sure that someone will say it for you eventually.

Jenna and Sheba join you without a complaint. Kraden takes a little more persuading.

Without a doubt, Lunpa is the most active person in Lemuria. The sight of him makes you more aware of yourself, buried beneath the layers of apathy that being in Lemuria has induced. How is it that Lunpa was able to keep this activeness after staying here for so long? Is that why he locked himself in his house?

You've stayed in Lemuria for far too long. The Lemurians have stayed in Lemuria for far too long.

It actually feels nice to be sailing again, despite the fact that you thought that you'd be sick of it after sailing so much. Everyone feels more light-hearted after leaving, such that they can even crack jokes about Piers' age.

You wonder yourself how old Piers is.

The sun blinds you and for a moment, you lose your grip on the ship's wheel. When you regain it, you can feel the sun's warmth thawing out the lethargy from Lemuria's longevity. You wonder if it's ever felt this pleasant just seeing everything around you. While in Lemuria, the colors were subdued, out here it's bright and vivid.

And in the back of your head, you wonder _how long, how long has it been?_

When you see that Garet has grown a mustache, you realize that it's been a long time.

* * *

**OKAY, IGNORE THAT LAST LINE. OR NOT. I personally would because writing serious things is not my forte.**

**...DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT.**


End file.
